Shadow Makuta Brotherhood
The Shadow Makuta Brotherhood, also known as the Shadow Brotherhood and more commonly the Shadow Makuta, is a group of rouges trying to take over Spherus Magna, and then the rest of the universe. Their leader is Makuta Metrados. History Origins The group was started hundreds of years ago, by a rouge Makuta known as Metrados. He was third in command of the entire Brotherhood of Makuta. Metrados, however, thought he could have done more than Teridax, so he planned to overthrow Teridax and take over. He, along with seven other Makuta, formed the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood while inside the Matoran Universe, but, seeing as the team was at a disadvantage without members, stayed in the shadows while keeping their Brotherhood membership. Gaining Members While inside the Matoran Universe, some of the leaders gained mebers for thier teams. On Spherus Magna, Metrados went to the Dark Hunters, the closest orgainization to his access. Soon he captured and persuaded two of them, "Lazor" and "Roxos", to join. Afterward he went to present this offer the deal to To Weraz, a Toa of Air. Toa Breaker, a Toa of Iron and close friend to Weraz, tried to convince him to stay, but he accepted anyway. Later, they coudn't get anyone else to join, so their leader decided to create his own members after a fatal battle with the Toa. They then discovered the secret location of three ancient heroes, one of which he awakened and covinced to join. Journeying to the city of Matrux Nui the group realized that the armies coudn't help, so they were left behind. On the way to the city, they encountered Hydraxon, who fought Metrados, but lost. Parts of both being's armor were then put on each other. Soon they got the trust of the Matus Nui Guard after overthrowing their leader. They then knocked down a section of the city wall and let the Shadow Brotherhood armies in. After taking over the city, they fought against the Toa in the city and at their base. The War After revising a plan created by Makuta "Destroy" and reviving Omnidax, the Shadow Makuta decided to send their armies all over the planet. Metrados and Omnidax attacked the Spherus Magna Rebels, who had been causing them trouble with their goals. The rest of the leaders and their armies attacked elsewhere. Many cities were easily overcome by the forces of the Shadow Makuta, and by the time war was officially declared, the Shadow Makuta had taken over at least 1/10 of the planet. Tuma, the Skrall leader, managed to form a peace pact with Metrados, making the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood and the Skrall forces official allies. A large rebellion force started moving toward Roxtus, causing Metrados to send reinforcements to Roxtus. However, Tuma had chosen to retrat, which led to the Makuta forces being destroyed by the rebellion army. Metrados then broke his deal with Tuma and sent an elite strike team to kill him. The Shadow Makuta have attempted attacks on the Bara Magna villages three times, none of which have had many results. On their fourth raid, the Makuta have planned to focus on attacking old Atero, which, if counquered, would give them a vantage point to attack the other villages. The war continued for over two hundred years, with the Shadow Makuta slowly taking over the rest of the planet. Members Leaders *Metrados (overall leader) *Omnidax *Zemvrak *Five unknown Makuta Metrados' Team *Merodos *Arosyx *Teroda (Heryax and Barodak) *Shodan *Weraz *Roxos *Lazor *Roxos *Rapizesk Omnidax's Team *G-165 *H-221 *Nicogaron Allies *Dark Hunters (some) *Matus Nui Guard *The Skrall (formerly) Servants *Tetarahk *Nicogaron *Mekar Category:Makuta Category:User:Toa 95 Category:Shadow Makuta Brotherhood